


Arch from the need

by purplefox



Series: Oh Alpha my Alpha [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi is doing his best to do everything right after the imprinting but he had never contemplated an Omega like Naruto before





	

Suppressants did not help. They were handy and they gave him most his sanity back but Kakashi had been hoping for something more. When he had taken them he had hoped for the need to fade, for the strange desire that had taken over him to at least tone down in intensity.

Imprints were not forever he knew that. They were just the beginning and it did not help that he kept thinking about what would follow every time Naruto crossed his line of vision. His protective instincts had risen due to the poor condition he had found the boy in.

However, a few weeks of living with Kakashi and the boy had developed a healthy hue and an even stronger alluring scent. And the scary thing about Naruto was that the boy did not think like anyone else he had ever met.

There were so many things people thought about their society, many unspoken rules. Many facts and Naruto ignored them all. Kakashi felt more like prey and he was the Alpha. He found it hard not to stare at the boy because he knew what he was capable of.

Naruto knew how to put him under. How to make him follow his commands and listen to only him. There were rumours about Alpha voice and Omegas scent leading Alphas around but what Naruto had done Kakashi was fairly certain that it was not common.

Alphas were able to subdue Alphas. There were Alphas able to take control and soothe Omegas. Great for counselling however, what Naruto had done was closer to reversing their roles. He would have done anything Naruto wanted because not only of the imprint but because it made sense and they smelt the same.

Need had been ignited in him and that was a dangerous thing. Naruto who should have been wary of him, his scent and his touch sought him out. He wanted to sleep together. He wanted to possess Kakashi. Kakashi was not naïve enough to think otherwise. Naruto was no ordinary Omega. When he looked at Kakashi it was easy enough to see that what the boy thought.

He looked at Kakashi with ownership. He looked at his as if he were home. He looked at Kakashi and Kakashi heard the word ‘mine’ almost as if Naruto had spoken it. He knew, it was hard not to.

He had thought at first that Naruto’s past had encouraged it. The boy that had nothing and no one clung to someone he could make his but with every passing incident he doubted that. Naruto was simply too smart.

The boy was in a public school it was only a matter of time until the boy found out everything he needed to know. He was still uncertain to the mechanics of what he wanted from Kakashi but it was only a matter of time. He had already figured out Kakashi’s personality. In fact, from the moment they had met the boy had him figured out.

His refusal to tell Kakashi just who his guardians were. His attempts to distract him. Naruto was the strangest Omega he had met in his life. He had never been one to think of Omegas as lesser but he had never seen a stubborn take charge Omega like Naruto. Possessive, stubborn maybe a little manipulative.

But that did not bother Kakashi at all. It made him want to keep Naruto closer. It was why he still resisted.

X

The suppressants sucked. There had been something bubbling inside him before. Something simmering every time he touched Kakashi. It was gone now, there was still the tug between them but Naruto knew the suppressants were the reason behind the change between them.

It had not made Kakashi open his bedroom door however. The man still refused to let Naruto into his bed but instead of throwing him into despair as it should have Naruto felt triumphant and that confused him. He wanted to sleep in the same bed as Kakashi. Kakashi was his. He did not want to be separated yet when he had seen the Alpha grip the bedroom door and sadly shake his head when Naruto wanted to share the bed deep inside him where the bubbling had been, triumph rose.

He guessed he surprised Kakashi by giving in so easy. Usually he lingered outside the door. Sometimes let a whimper or whine escape because he knew Kakashi was listening.

But Kakashi had ended up being right. He didn’t know what he wanted. He had made Kakashi his, he had not known it had been even possible. Even at school he was not shown much. At his last place he had just been an inconvenience.

But just as he knew how to hide himself, he knew how to find others. Deep inside him there had been something and deep inside Kakashi there was something that called to him. It watched him when Kakashi was not aware. Sometimes a flicker of red in Kakashi’s gaze. Sometimes a slow inhale when he passed. Other times a low growl.

That was his too and Naruto was not afraid. How could he be? It might scare or alarm others but he just felt safe. Powerful too.

When the people had come to talk to Kakashi about his guardians and upset him Naruto had not hesitated. He had used his scent to bring the focus onto him. He had not even known it would have worked but he had been worked up himself, Kakashi had smelt so wrong. He was angry and upset but he had not smelt like the Kakashi that Naruto was used to smelling.

He didn’t want to smell that. The only smell he wanted on Kakashi’s was his own and now that they lived together he got his wish. It was easy to slip into the Alpha’s room when he was not there and hold his clothes to his body. Sometimes he spent a few minutes holding Kakashi’s clothes close to his body while he inhaled them. Sometimes he wore them and pressed them close to his body.

Leaving his mark. But he did not know why he did it. He knew it was because Kakashi was his but there was something else. He knew it had to do with the bubbling feeling from before the suppressants because the calm he got from doing such things no longer came. But there was something he had learned, there was always a way around things.

X

Since he had started living with Kakashi, Naruto found he had become more self-reliant when it came to others. With Kakashi they had a balance. When he stepped out of the house- their house he relied on no one, same with trust.

There was not a single person nor adult that he trusted outside Kakashi. But he pretended otherwise. It was easy to smile. No one ever looked closely at those. As long as he kept smiling others ignored him. The nurse smiled back and let him go along. Once he caused no trouble the teachers never gave him a second glance.

There were other adults that pried but they were too easy to avoid. Naruto had been doing it for a long time after all. Before he had known that nothing was permanent. But that was before Kakashi, they were forever.

Everything else had an expiration date.

But it did not change the fact that there was so little about himself that he did know. He knew how others interacted and by watching he had figured out how to lower suspicion, how to evade questions and how to gain sympathy. It had helped on days that he had no money or food.

Some his tries had ended up with suspicion thrown on him but Naruto had persevered. He knew how to fly under the radar even with questions. He knew that he was still disliked but that was fine. For what he needed to know he would need not sympathy and curiosity from his target but scorn and entitlement and there was no one better for that than the Alpha nurse at his school.

Her scent usually made him wrinkle his nose but one thing for certain. That brown haired woman would let slip most if not all the things that he desperately wanted to hear and if that failed but he greatly doubted, there was always the library but he really did not want to depend on that.

He wanted words, actual words spoken to him. He wanted to get the information and he wanted a feel for someone’s opinion. He was fine with Kakashi wanting to not tell him. It was sort of cute but if the man had stopped to think he would have realized that it was only a matter of time.

Sure the two of them were a little unconventional. Naruto knew the two of them were nothing like the romantic Alpha Omega relationships people talked about. Alphas hunted, Omegas ran or waited. Well Naruto was not going to wait, the one on the hunt was him and to tell the truth it felt right.

X

There were so many kids in the school so Naruto guessed that was why people hadn’t noticed. That and he used to try and keep to himself as it was. That and no one really wanted to talk to him. Still that no one had noticed that his scent had changed was sort of sad.

He was happy about it. It felt like Kakashi’s hand was on him no matter where he went. It made him feel safe. But he did have a lot to think about. Like what the Alpha nurse had spat at him. Of course she had known nothing. She had let her anger and dislike get the best of her.

They always did. They always had a moment when all their hatred sprang free. His guardians had been the same way and the couple before them and the people before them. He never had anything that was purely his before, nothing to keep but now he did.

He did understand why Kakashi had went for the suppressants so quickly though. Before he had feared the man wanted to slowly distance himself from Naruto before he left him. His words about not pushing Naruto and rushing him, they had been slightly confusing and if he was honest he had not entirely trusted them.

But he understood better, he understood much better. He even understood now why he had felt triumphant at Kakashi’s refusal when he so badly wanted to be let inside. Deep inside him his Omega instincts had realized what he had not. Their bond was deep.

There was only so much the suppressants could do for them. They held back parts of themselves but they had already shared plenty of themselves. They already depended on each other, they had went further than a simple imprinting.

He had made the call and Kakashi had answered. If it had been only that… Naruto flipped the page of the book and frowned before he swung his legs in the too tall metal chair in the library. If it had remained just a call of need then the suppressants would have been perfect but Kakashi had already said it.

They were really compatible. They called to each other. He was still young but he knew what Kakashi had feared what he still did fear. Kakashi was drawn to him, lulled by his scent and deep down he feared that the suppressants would not be enough. That the need would take over him. Naruto’s body would change and develop and with every change, Kakashi would react, the suppressants would stop him from making the final step or at least that was what it was supposed to do.

Suppressants to stop Kakashi making a claim, or as Kakashi feared… forcing a claim. Kakashi kept saying he did not have to do anything and he knew Kakashi feared that he would do something. Kakashi went to such lengths in order to hold back. There was no other choice but to show Kakashi that there was nothing to fear. Slowly of course, there was one thing he had to agree with from the book. He was still too young. Least for now.

X

Self defence was something Kakashi had insisted on. The only benefit to it was that it made his body feel good. He knew he could take advantage of the skills but there was no need. The lessons themselves made him better than he would have thought.

He had no idea how much fear lingered in him until the knowledge that he had the upper hand came over him. With every step he took, he made sure that he held the advantage. He sized up those around him while not letting them do it.

He had no doubt that Kakashi would step in, protect his honour. But that was not how Naruto wanted to do things, that was not how he wanted to live, that wasn’t the person he wanted to become. He wanted to solve his problems by his self and he wanted to make sure all solutions were permanent.

Cruel but he had been downtrodden before. It was normal to develop resentment especially with the looks he still received. He just could not wait for the day that Kakashi became his and his alone. He wanted to see all their faces then.

He knew he threw off Kakashi a lot with his behaviour. He guessed he did not act like the mainstream Omega. Hard to do that with no one to teach him how to do that. And even if anyone had, he would never have listened anyway. Not when he could look past them to their hatred and their mistrust.

He knew the bad stuff Omegas. The ones forced to use their bodies in trade, those used as trophies, those seen as prizes and of course the rare Omegas who were the darlings of society, everything others were supposed to aspire to.

People acted like it wasn’t like that but Naruto had seen through it all. He had seen through it and seen it for the garbage it was. He wasn’t weak and anything an Alpha could do he could do better. Kakashi’s response was proof.

Of course that was mostly because of the imprinting but he had put his Alpha in thrall by his scent and voice alone. There was so much undiscovered about Omegas. Like hell Naruto was going to fall in line and take the easy road.

The rough untraveled road looked far more exciting and rewarding. Just the thought of the things he could do made him smile. Honestly, the suppressants might be in way currently but that was not forever. But in the meantime Naruto got to learn about his newly discovered dominance. Kakashi’s resistance did something to him, he bet if he were not on the suppressants that they would be in the trouble Kakashi feared so much.

His teeth itched, his tension had risen. He felt sorry for anyone that thought he was still something disposable. It was only a matter of time until someone set him off, he was sort of looking forward to it.

X

He wanted to sink his teeth into Kakashi’s shoulder, he wanted to do it so bad that his teeth ached. Just because the man kept avoiding him. He already knew he acted different to what Kakashi expected but he had such a strong need to climb in the man’s lap and sink his teeth into the man’s shoulder until he tasted blood.

He wanted even more of his scent over Kakashi. Living together was not enough. Imprint was not enough, Kakashi was his wasn’t he? Yet when Kakashi came home Naruto was filled with the need to cleanse him and the need grew with every day.

Was it a result from the imprinting or from Kakashi’s desperate attempts to pull away from him? He did not want to hurt Naruto although there was no way that he could. Naruto was not afraid of Kakashi.

He knew Kakashi was strong and could be dangerous but not to him. Kakashi so easily listened to him and eagerly gave into his calming scent. There was nothing to fear from him. Naruto wanted Kakashi to want him, every flash of his red eyes just made him feel safe.

He had never had something that was solely his before. The front door opened and Naruto paused writing his homework to listen. He heard the soft rustle of bags before Kakashi raised his voice. “Naruto?”

Naruto was going to reply before the door closed and he smelt Kakashi’s scent, the foreign substances, Kakashi himself and- he growled low in his throat and surprised himself.

X

“Well ahh.” Kakashi cleared his throat before he pushed a glass of orange juice across the table. “Well um about that just now.”

“I didn’t even know.” Naruto felt elated and shocked. The knowledge of his development however was not enough to stifle the unease he felt at the scents clinging to Kakashi. That his anger caused him to actually growl. A real deep growl made him so happy. Aggressive natures in Omegas were supposed to be late developments he had learned about that from Kakashi.

“But the suppressants.” Kakashi muttered before he placed his head in his hands. “Do you know why? What upset you?” Kakashi raised his head to eye Naruto. “It isn’t a bad thing but change is a stone rolling down a hill it goes faster and faster.” Kakashi shifted in his seat uneasily. “And we don’t want to go too fast.”

“What set me off? Why I growled? I smelt something unpleasant.” Naruto whispered. He pushed away the juice in distaste. Kakashi’s insistence of treating him like he was far younger than he was irritated him. Kakashi’s ways of distancing himself were understandable but unwanted. He felt his eyes grow hot as he stared at Kakashi’s throat, where his scent glands lay.

Kakashi startled him when the man pushed back from the table suddenly. His gaze jerked up from Kakashi’s throat to his eyes where they watched him with a shocked expression before he could say anything Kakashi backed away placing even more distance between them.

Naruto was not okay with that at all. He felt something inside him, something small but strong and he reached down inside himself and yanked at it. He felt his eyes change even as he growled and flashed his teeth at Kakashi. The shudder that went through the man at him pulling at whatever that was it was instantaneous. Both their scents increased. The overload of their scents made Naruto gasp and lean against the table to stable himself.

There was nothing but scent in the kitchen, the combination of their far more powerful than it had been before the suppressants. He heard Kakashi fall to the floor but he was too busy trying breathe through it all. It felt incredible, there was just so much and in his head he was not alone, he could feel Kakashi even better than before. His body felt tight, his teeth they ached and his legs…

He managed to stumble out of his seat and use the table as balance. He made his way around the counter to fall to his knees by Kakashi’s side. A warm hand patted his side and the intensity eased slightly. It eased enough for him to know exactly what he had to do.

Kakashi’s eyes were a dark red but he felt no fear when he leaned over the Alpha. He lightly touched Kakashi’s shirt. His fingers lingered over the small buttons before he ignored it, his hands went to Kakashi’s throat. He kept his focus on Kakashi’s blue shirt while he readied himself, his fingers eased into the collar, enough to expose Kakashi’s pale skin.

He could go for the scent gland but he knew he could not. What he really wanted was something far different. Kakashi growled lightly but Naruto flashed his teeth at the alpha under him. Kakashi’s warmth made his head dizzy. It took focus for him to gently lick the side of Kakashi’s neck that he wanted. He shivered at the taste of salt before the taste of Kakashi’s skin made him close his eyes.

Too much and yet not enough. The foreign scent was also in his nose and he snarled before he struck. His teeth went past the skin and he growled low in his throat. Kakashi’s arms went around him and Naruto froze, first he waited before the hands went from trying to pull him away to push him closer. He moaned before he lapped at the blood. He withdrew before he struck again and the groan it pulled from Kakashi made him feel justified.

“You’re mine, I’m yours.” Naruto whispered when he withdrew his teeth. “Don’t let her _touch_ you so easily.” His scent not overpowered the faint perfume but he was still livid that it had been there. Someone he did not know; their scent did not belong. It was just supposed to be their scents.

“Fine.” Kakashi breathed. His hands were still pressing Naruto to him. “But Naruto…” Kakashi took a deep breath. “This is dangerous you scent marking me…”

“We are still on suppressants.” Naruto reminded him softly. “Don’t fight it. Just give us this much, I need this much otherwise it feels like you’re slipping away from me.” He pulled away enough to slip off of Kakashi. His legs were far too weak for him to get up so he remained on the kitchen floor.

“I told you before that you don’t have to do anything.” Kakashi said softly. “I just need you safe and happy.” Kakashi sighed loudly. “That’s all I need from you. To you be safe.”

“What if I want something from you?” Naruto asked softly. “What then?”

“Do you even know what you want from me?” Kakashi asked softly. “Your instincts tell you that you want all of me. That I’m yours and it is true. To protect and take care of that is what my instincts tell me but we are more than that. I like you as a person too and I want to see you happy not just you the Omega but Naruto. We shouldn’t rush anything.”

“My instincts got me this far.” Naruto admitted. He closed his eyes and savoured the bond he could feel deep inside him, the thing that connected him to Kakashi. “It won’t lead us wrong.” He leaned forward and the closer to Kakashi’s face he got the stiller the man got. He changed his mind at the last moment and pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek and savoured the Alpha’s scent. He would have to be satisfied with just making his claim. “Hold me.” He whispered.

He really wanted to sleep with the Alpha in his bed. Sleep together and feel safe and protected in Kakashi’s arms, their combined scent lulling him to sleep. It was one way to make that while Kakashi fought and pulled away he did not go too far, but Naruto doubted that Kakashi really wanted to pull away. They were compatible after all. He saw the acceptance in Kakashi’s gaze and smiled.


End file.
